Twelve O' Clock
by HyperVampireChick
Summary: Bella gets a warning to get home before midnight. What happens when she doesnt listen to it? Find out OOC


**Authors Note: Hi, umm before u read just going to give a little warning there is no pairings in this story, well at least with Bella anyway. It has a sad ending and it's a bit dark. Don't like sad endings I suggest not reading this but it's truly your choice but don't say I didn't warn you. O and before you start hating me, I have nothing against Bella. I like Bella but I wanted to make something a little different and this is the story that came to mind. **Disclaimer I don't own twilight

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**~ BPOV ~**

**4:25 P.M.**

I was passing the streets of Seattle. When an old woman appeared and stopped me in my tracks.

"A girl like you shouldn't be going to a party tonight" she told me.

"Huh" was all I said. I don't know how she knew that I was going to a party today but I wasn't about to confirm it to her.

"O but you are still going are you. Nothing will stop you from going to that party. Not even death." she laughed. "Listen to me dear don't go stay home tonight. Listen to music or watch TV just stay home."

"Umm... excuse me I think you got the wrong person." I turned around and head to my truck.

"Make sure you get home before the clock strikes midnight." The old woman yelled behind me. "Get home or u die!"

I glanced at the women behind me. Her face was serious her eyes filled with fear.

I got on my truck and drove away from Seattle away from the woman but my head remained at what happened a few minutes ago.

**6:00 P.M. **

Charlie was coming home with Renee and Phil after picking them up from the airport. Until they arrive I have time to get ready for the party...which starts at 9:30... 2 hours and a half from now.

I lay down on my bed staring at the window. My head keeps replaying what happened earlier. Gee thanks to that old woman I getting second thoughts about going to the party. For one thing I know the woman must have been delusional and needed psychiatric help. Besides this party was all I can think of lately as Charlie so said. It would be a shame to miss it after all the days I have been bothering Charlie and Renee with it. I got up from my bed and head to the bathroom. I have time to get ready and I wasn't about to have some poor insane women mess with my head. I am going to the party.

**9:00 P.M.**

"Hey hurry it up! We are going to be late." Charlie screamed from downstairs.

I made my way down the stairs in my favorite pair of ripped jeans and black shirt with my over-worn converse. Yesh I know I had two hours to get ready but I spent it on the couch taking care of my injured knee. I don't I was dancing around to music when I accidentally tripped. This is why I just ended up in this. I still look okay though.

My mom followed me down the stairs. She was wearing a black cocktail dress. I think I saw Phil and Charlie's mouth drop open.

"Why are we dressed up like someone died?" Phil asked.

I flinched at Phil's word and took the invite out and showed him the dress code.

Dress Code: Wear Something Black

"Well come'on lets get going." Charlie said leaving the house and getting in the cruiser "I think we will be the last on to arrive."

We all followed into the cruiser. Phil was riding shotgun while Renee and I sat in the back. I looked at the house before it disappeared behind us and the empty road filled its place.

**9:45 P.M**

We arrived at the party. Turns out Charlie was right, we were the last ones to arrive. Everybody else was here. When I mean everybody was here I meant everybody.

"Renee darling hi" Esme greeted my mom along with Victoria. Billy, James and Carlisle also greeted Charlie and Phil.

I looked around and found Alice and Rosalie talking to each other.

"Hey guys!" I made my way over to them.

They looked at me like I was a stranger.

"Hey Bella," Alice smiled at me.

"So what's up when did u guys get here?" I asked them trying to make a conversation.

"Nothing really and I think we were the first ones to get here." Rose said before flipping her golden hair at me.

"Hey girls," Jessica appeared behind Alice and Rose smiling. "Hey Bella"

"Hi Jess," I smiled back

"Hey I'm thirsty you girls want a drink?" she asked.

"Sure we'll go with you." Alice answered and Rosalie nodded in approval.

"Bella?" Jess motioned at me.

"No thanks, I'm just going to look around." I told them and they left.

I looked around and I notice Jacob sitting in the bar. This bar only serves juice and soda to underage. No alcohol to underage in this party, especially when adults are around.

"Hey Jake!" I greeted him.

Jake looked at me with cold eyes with one eyebrow raised.

"Hi" He said looking behind him. "Sorry I have to go meet Quill and Embry by the door."

"Want me to wait with you?" I asked him trying to be friendly.

"No," he said coldly before finishing his drink then disappearing in the crowd.

Well I'm guessing he is still mad at me. I walked around again greeting many others. All had to do something and has no time to talk to me. But I turn and I see them taking their time talking to other people.

I turned around hearing a bunch of boys shouting and some girls giggling. It was Edward with Jacob, Quill and Embry. A weird sight to see since Edward and Jacob are not really the best buds around. Jessica and Angela along with Rosalie and Alice were wrapped around the hands of their men, Mike, Eric, Emmett and Jasper.

I walked towards them. Embry tapped Jacob on the shoulder before I even arrived. Jake glanced in my direction before patting Edward in the shoulder and shouting "See you on the dance floor later."

I looked at Edward, His eyes never meeting mine. I heard the girls asking their guys to go dancing with them. They left leaving me alone with Edward.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked him and he finally looked at me. His eyes were colder than Jacob's was. It was enough to sent shivers down my spine.

"Nothing is wrong why?"

"Nothing it's just that I feel like everybody is trying to avoid me or something including you."

"Well, maybe they won't be doing that if you stop bothering people." His cold voice pierced through me. No one ever told me I was such a bother. This was the first time I heard this. This was the first time they acted like this to me. Edward left me alone and I watched everyone around me and they spent the night as if I didn't exist.

**11:15 P.M.**

I sat on the corner. My mind keeps replaying what Edward said to me earlier. I tried to push it away instead I had the old woman in my head. _"Stay home tonight."_ I remembered her say and I wondered if this has anything to do with. I also remembered her saying something about getting home before midnight. Maybe I should have listened to her after all

I moved my way around looking for Charlie or Renee even Phil to drive me home. I didn't want to stay any longer. Everybody I passed was avoiding me or getting out of my way like I'm a plague or something.

They were no were to be found. I looked at the clock 11: 29. I know that if I take the car and drove home by myself I would probably make it before 12. That is if I speed my way through. The only problem is no Charlie means no key. No key means I can't drive the car. I can try to ask somebody for a ride. But who would actually give me a ride if they were all avoiding me like I'm plague.

I head towards the door but it was locked. I kicked and punched it but it was useless the door wouldn't budge.

I looked at the clocked again 11:45. I saw Seth and decided to ask him to open the door. Instead he looked at me weird and said that the door was open. I went back at the door. It's still locked.

11:50 the clock clicked. I was getting paranoid. I didn't want the woman's prediction to come true. I didn't want to die.

I looked at the clock again.

**11:55 **

I banged at the door harder with tears rolling down my eyes.

Someone grabbed my wrist and I looked back.

"What is wrong with you?" It was Edward. I tried to pull my wrist from him but his gripped was hard. I punched him and he let go. I tried the door again and it opened. I ran looking back I saw Edward turned his back on me closing the door.

**11:58**

I reached the parking lot. I still ran even though I know it was pointless but I kept on running.

**11:59 **

I tripped falling on the rough cement. I cradled my self, wishing the burning inside me would stop. I screamed in pain and in agony. I felt my heart beat getting slow and slower. Then nothing at all.

**12:00**

**~::~::~**

**~ EPOV ~**

I saw Bella running and stumbling a few times away from the room. The music was so loud you can barely hear her banging the door opened. I grabbed her wrist

"What are you doing?" I asked her and she punched me. Bella ran out the door and I turned around to tell Charlie what is happening with Bella. The door behind me slammed closed. Twelve O'clock the clock chimed. I saw Charlie with Billy coming out of the back room laughing. Charlie had the car key on his hand while Billy had bottles of beer on his lap.

"Charlie!" I called to him. "Charlie there is something wrong with Bella. She just ran out of the front door crying."

It was then the door burst opened again. This time the music ceased an old woman was in the front door.

"Quick a doctor we need a doctor!" she shouted. "There's a girl lying unconscious in the parking lot."

I ran passed her to the parking lot. My father Carlisle and Charlie were behind me.

I saw Bella lying on the parking lot, eyes opened. Her arms were bleeding.

Carlisle came to my side and check for Bella's pulse. He shook his head and grief took his face.

"What happened to her" I asked my dad.

"Heart attack" he answered and closed Bella's opened eyes.

~End~

**A/N: So if you are reading this you reached the end of the story. What did you think of it?**

**~HyperVampireChick**


End file.
